


I'm your best friend. I own you.

by DivinePoetry



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marina is alive, Maybe A Little Plot, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinePoetry/pseuds/DivinePoetry
Summary: Ander knew he had disappointed his friend when he didn't tell him he was gay. Ander saw Guzman's disappointment, and all he wanted was to make him happy and to make sure it never happened again, ever. But all Ander could do was look away because looking at all that blue made him blue himself.But Guzman is a good friend. And he eventually forgives Ander.orSmoking session that end with a bang (not a bong ;))
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Guzmán Nunier Osuna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	I'm your best friend. I own you.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit Guzman dominate, bit of weed, bit pure smut.  
> First work I write in English, hope you like it!  
> Any comment is welcome :)

Ander always thought Guzman was the best friend a man could ever have.  
Guzman was funny, loyal, he pushed his friends to do better and he believed in his friends. Guzman would help his friends even if it was the last thing he would do in his life. He knew when it was time to laugh and go crazy and he knew when it was time to be serious and listen. Guzman expected his friends to tell him everything, because he told them everything. He was an open book, and he wanted to believe his friends were telling him everything.  
Ander knew he had disappointed his friend when he didn't tell him he was gay. Ander saw Guzman's disappointment, and all he wanted was to make him happy and to make sure it never happened again, ever. But all Ander could do was look away because looking at all that blue made him blue himself.  
But Guzman is a good friend. And he eventually forgives Ander.   
So at the end of the week, Guzman text him already.  
_'Come over. My parents went to a fundraising event_ ' he sends to Ander.  
_'I have a lot of papers to submit by next week'_ Ander sends him back as he searches for information online.  
_'I just bought five ounces of incredible sativa'_ Guzman sends, and already knows the answer.  
_'OMW'._  
About fifteen minutes later, the rolling papers and lighters come out, and Ander quickly rolls a fat joint.  
They sit on the living room couch, electronic music plays from the huge speakers and they look at the view from the big window in front of them.  
The first toke bring a pleasant spin in their heads and Guzman begins to shoot questions. Guzman feels entitled to know everything about his good friend, and Ander knows that Guzman needs and wants to know everything and has no problem with it. He is his best friend, if he will not know, who will know?  
"When did you find out you were gay?" Guzman asks, seeming to take mental notes.  
Ander makes a small sigh, "I didn't find out I was gay. I think I always knew it, but I i guess i fully realised around the age of 13,” says Ander, remembering the pool at Guzman's old house. That's where it happened, as he watched Guzman finish a swim on a hot day, and the drops from his stomach discovered to Ander his sexuality.  
Guzman nods and you can see the wheels running in his mind. They were slower than usual, but they definitely worked. Guzman takes another drag full of smoke.  
"How did it happen? When did you say to yourself, 'I am attracted to boys?'“ Guzman asks and releases the smoke, passing the joint to Ander who takes a toke before thinking about answering.  
“My mom used to love seeing telenovelas. It was her way of being released after she had to be strict all day, and at one of the shows there was a scene... I even remember the music playing in the background. And Michael Brown was in jeans and the girl he was with was almost naked, and all my eyes could look at was his muscles. He's dry humping the girl and I got my first boner, so I started thinking, 'Maybe I'm gay?' "Ander said, taking another drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs for a few seconds and only then release it.  
"But when were you sure?" Insists Guzman and Ander suddenly really interested in the smoke coming out of him. Ander finds power in the smoke, or the weed just extinguished his shame, or he just decided that Guzman deserves to know everything, so he answers him honestly.  
“At 13, we were at the pool and you just finished swimming and getting out of the pool, and all I could concentrate on was the drops that trickled down your stomach into the bathing suit. At that moment, I got so horny, i went masturbating in your bathroom. I thought about your biceps when I came" Ander said, taking another shaft from the joint.  
Guzman moved in his seat and looked far to the window. He could see nothing but trees, and his mind was completely silent, just like the two of them.  
"At that moment, I knew I was gay," Ander said, and for the first time in the last few minutes, Guzman looked at him. Ander studied Guzman's responses well.  
"So I was the reason you knew you were gay? You're flattering me," says the blonde, smiling his oh-so-pretty smile.  
Ander, who is pleased with the response, takes a last drag and passes the joint, not forgetting to punch his friend.  
"Dickhead, it passed when I saw your mother cleaning your face with her saliva, you shithead" says Ander and smile to Guzman who finely looking away from the window to the curly boy.  
"You still had a few moments where you were in love with me, Ander, you won't get away with it," he says, laughing, and inhaling deeply from the joint. Guzman thinks about those years and how everything was easier then.  
"Have you had any experiences with men?" Guzman asks and spreads the smoke to Ander's face.  
Ander thinks and wonders if he should tell him about Omar, or Polo, or the random guys in the toilet cubicles at the only gay club in this city.  
"Yes," Ander says, and it doesn't seem to satisfy Guzman.  
Blue eyes examine Ander and Guzman doesn't seem to give up, "Come on! If it were I you know you would get every detail!” He says aggressively. Ander wonder if the aggression is necessary.  
"I'm not starting to elaborate on anything I did with-," says Ander and Guzman interrupts him,  
"Did you get a blowjob from a man?" Asks Guzman, knowing full well that this is the only way to get information out of Ander.  
"Yes" answers him, and Guzman don't stop, "Ever sucked someone's cock?" He asks, and Ander, high as the sky, can only nod because all he sees is Guzman's lips saying those words.  
“Are you a top or a bottom?” Asks Guzman, and Ander in shock. Guzman does not seem to be embarrassed and is taking another puff.  
Ander hesitates and Guzman sends him a threatening look.  
"The only time I had sex, I was a top," says Andrew quietly and Guzman hears the words and smiles. He didn't expect Ander to be a top, but he wasn't surprised. He sees in his mind Ander penetrates a random man and his own cock twitch a little.  
"If I were gay, I probably would also be a top," he says, and they both know it's the weed's fault.  
"Oh yes, for sure, you were the top of all tops," says Ander, laughing. It's so much fun for him to talk to Guzman so freely, he feels the weight being released, and he needed it so much. He missed talking to his best friend about everything, he missed being able to talk uninhibitedly.  
The joint is almost done and Guzman knows he doesn't want to end it here. He wants to keep hearing Ander talk about dicks and blowjobs, he was aching to know everyone Ander ever penetrated. Guzman moved again in his seat and tried to hide his semi-hard dick. He will think about the reasons later.  
Not now.  
He takes another toke and passes the remainder of the joint to Ander.  
Ander takes a deep drag and wrinkles his face because now it's burning his throat. He crushes the joint and throws it to the ashtray.  
"What about you? Interested in someone now? ”Ander asks, trying to change the subject. He never liked to talk about himself, always preferred to listen.  
"No. I thought I had something with Nadia, but it didn't go well at all” says Guzman, and Ander continues to listen. “We are too different and it will never work out, always one of us sad in the end. I don't want to make her sad and I don't want to go crazy for a relationship that is doomed to failure, ” he says.  
"Will you roll another one?" Guzman asks hopefully. Ander wrinkles his face.  
"When will you learn to roll?" Says Ander, but he lift the tin box infront of him.  
"When you teach me," says Guzman with a grin, as big as he can.  
Ander raises an eyebrow, "Lets go" he says and place the box between them.  
Ander begins to explain to him how to roll the filter, and all Guzman can concentrate on is his friend's fingers, skillfully folding the piece of cardboard into W, then roll it tightly. Guzman doesn't say a word, just looks feverishly at the moving fingers.  
Ander looks at Guzman and sees his friend sitting in front of him with a white V-shirt, black pants and a **FUCKING HUGE BONER**. one that won't embarrass an NBA basketball player. A million questions flew to his mind and a million and one blood cells to his crotch.  
"You here?" Asks Ander and Guzman nods quickly, repeating random words that Ander said in the last minute, "Yes, rolling, tight" he says as Andre pulls out the rolling paper, arranges the Weed mix on the paper and starts rolling. Ander decides test his boundaries.  
"Now pay attention to this part," says Ander and Guzman, nodding again, following Ander's hands.   
“You have to play with your fingers at a rolling move and try to compress the whole mixture to the same thickness. I love when the joints are thick and long“ says Ander and a naughty smile spread on his face, ”that way it feel much more satisfying” he continues.  
"Oh, I bet" Guzman thinks aloud and his eyes are still mesmerized.  
Ander's hands continue in rotary motion and all Guzman can think of is damn, he has beautiful hands. They were too delicate to fit Ander's broad shoulders and they were clean and flawless.  
“Now you have to lick the sticky side. Note that the glue line must be wet, otherwise it will not work,” the roller says, slipping out his wet tongue and licking the edge of the paper, his eyes fixed on Guzman, who in the meanwhile looks intensely at Ander's mouth.  
When the joint in those hands Guzman can think of nothing but what these hands have done in the past, who they touched and how. He thinks of a cock in those hands and Guzman is now annoyed.  
The blonde doesn't understand exactly why he got upset now and the only reason he could think of it was the fact that Ander had been through so many men until he decided to tell him. He didn't want his friend to deal with that alone and he certainly didn't want Ander to think he couldn't tell him things.  
Conversation is first thing in any kind of relationship.  
So Guzman shakes off his thoughts and stands, "Good lesson" he says before noticing that his dick is hard as a stone.  
He knew that the lack of sex and all this weed was the reason for it, but he wondered if the thought of Ander sucking a dick and this 'Rolling lesson' contributed to the situation.  
"I'll be right back. Feel free to light up,” he says while almost running to the bathroom.  
Ander nods and a smile escape his lips. Guzman seriously gonna masturbate in the bathroom now. He couldn't believe it, and when the door closed, his ears sharpened, trying to hear something.  
Guzman sits down on the toilet and opens his pants,   
”Oh god“ he moan as he feels pressure on his crotch vanish. Quickly (and effectively) he pulls out his cock and licks his hand, starting to rub with his eyes closed. Guzman thinks of Nadia and their lustful night, he thinks of Lou's tits and sees them in his mind, bouncing quickly while she ride him. But at the end of every picture in his mind, a fragile picture from the last hour comes to his mind.  
Guzman gasps and his hand moves twice as fast before he hears a knock on the door.  
“Are you okay?” Ander asks, and Guzman slows his pace, but damn it, he can not stop now.  
"Yes, Ander," he replies, almost unable to control the groan that threatened to come out after Guzman said his friend's name. "Everything is fine" he continues and his hand continues to move, tight, hot and slow on his cock.  
"Tell me if you need a hand" Ander adds and Guzman can hear him walking away just in time because Guzman finishes as soon as he hears this sentence.  
damn, who knew a sentence would make him cum.  
After Guzman recovers and cleans up, he gets out of the bathroom and sits on the couch next to Ander, places his feet on the table in front of them and pulls out his phone, switching to hardcore rap music.  
Ander lights up the edge of the joint and takes a long drag. He knows exactly what Guzman did in the bathroom, and he knows exactly what caused that boner, but he doesn't understand it at all. Guzman never gave a reason to doubt his heterosexuality, and between Lu's divine body and Nadia's feminine face, there was no room for gay man's hopes to rise.  
So he assumes that these are simply things that teenagers do and decides not to give Guzman hell. He is still his best friend.  
He takes another toke and passes the wand to Guzman.  
"Do you want to call Polo?" Says Guzman after a long pause. He did not believe that he came on Ander's voice, and that Ander made him feel so horny in first place. He needed a distraction, and he will think about all that shit later.  
"Yes, why not?" Says Ander and Guzman blow the smoke. Ander has no problem with Polo, he is one of his best friends. Guzman was always his bestie, but they were always a trio of musketeers.  
One phone call and ten minutes later Polo had already taken off his shoes and sat down on the modular sofa, next to Ander and in front of Guzman, smoking the leftover of the joint he received.  
"You could have respect and roll a new one before I arrive, right?" He says while Ander start working on it.  
"Oh calm down, drama is a bad look on you," says high-as-fuck Guzman and gets up to the kitchen.  
Polo smiles and Ander turns on the new joint.  
Guzman comes back with munchies, spreads the packs of Doritos and chocolates on the living room table and sits in the corner of the sofa, listening to his friends talk.  
"Yes I agree with you ... Christian knows how to do things girls will never understand" Polo says and Guzman exchanges a glance with Polo. He didn't know he was with Christian.  
"Right?" Ander declares more than a ask, "Glad to hear there's another boy here who appreciates mans," he adds, scoot closer to Polo.  
"I know how to appreciate boys!" Guzman says, straightening up slightly in his seat.  
"No you don't" says Polo, "Oh really?" Says Ander at the same time and his little smile hides something.  
"Yes indeed" Guzman says and is ready for any challenge they will throw at him because he knows they will come.  
"We will name boys that we," Ander says, pointing to himself and Polo, "think they are hot and you tell us what makes them so hot" he finishes and his smile grows with every second.  
Guzman takes a long breath of marijuana, "Bring it on," he says, thinking he's ready for the challenge.  
He thinks, he's really sure he's ready for the challenge. he thinks.  
"Valerio" Polo begins and Ander nods in agreement.  
"Valerio shaped to death, he has a body that even I envy," Guzman says, smiling.  
Ander and Polo twist their faces together.  
"body? And the fact that he's fucking greek god just goes over your head?” Ander says and Polo looks stunned. They both sigh and Guzman takes another toke and wonder since when Greek gods looks like crackheads.  
"Samuel" Polo continues and Ander nods again.  
"Samuel look good?" Asks the blonde with a disgusted look and the smoke surround him.  
"Come on," mutters Ander.  
"Okay, I guess that's the ..." Guzman says, taking another puff, and he really can't think of one beautiful thing about Samuel, "Hair?" He couldn't seem more uncertain.  
"Okay?" Ander tells him and he doesn't seem convinced at all.  
“Come on! Give me pretty people! you bring me these hood kids, I'm a class guy!” Guzman tries to defend himself and the other two laugh out loud.  
"FYI, it's his puppy's eyes. But okay, you wanted a class? Polo,” says Ander and Polo wink.  
Guzman is silent for a few seconds and thinks. Polo looks good, but what's hot about him?  
"He has beautiful eyes ... and a beautiful face, good colors," Guzman eventually says, and he be damned if the black hair guy doesn't enjoy hearing it. Guzman takes a long toke of victory.  
"Ander?" Says Polo and he knows that he doesn't have to think much about it.  
"He has beautiful hands and his lips are so full," Guzman answers confidently, and Ander blushes slightly.  
“Oh, I feel like fresh meat. Every boy's dream” Ander laughs and Guzman pass the joint.  
"Oh calm down, you still have crazy man eyes," Guzman says, pointing to Polo, "and you're still short." he finish and point to Ander. they all laugh for a few seconds,  
"But seriously," Polo says, taking a breath, "you'll never understand until you try."  
"There are things you know that make you feel good, and a woman can't figure out how to do it because she just doesn't have a dick“ Ander says and his voice fills Guzman's mind, ”Think what it's like to receive the best blowjob you ever had, one that given to you by a man who know what needs to happen to maximize pleasure” he add and Guzman feels his ears getting hot, he looks intensely at Ander and his blood boils.  
"A blowjob that will make you jizz 3 times the cum, because, of course there will be nut game, too," he says, raising his hand, fingers moving in waves to emphasize his point and that's all Guzman can see and hear. He is mesmerized by Ander's fingers and can feel his blood bubbling.  
"And that's exactly why I say you have to try to know" Polo breaks the silence and Guzman returns to reality. "You are too straight to understand what we are talking about" Polo continues to pass on the joint while he just **DOES** **NOT** stop talking, "You don't understand all the hype with all this straightness and you won't be enthusiastic with us when we tell you about conquests, so there are things that Ander tells only me“ He is finally done and Guzman was not ready to hear that. He raises an eyebrow and straightening up.  
"Are there things Polo knows and I don't?" He sharply asks Ander, who now looks embarrassed.  
"Yes ... I mean, not too much, but there are things" Ander says, knowing that Guzman won't accept it well and trying to spare this argument, "Only such ... technical details and names, things like that, not something important" he continues And look at polo.  
'Don't open your mouth' he thinks intensely, trying to send that massage telepathically.  
"technical details?! I knew you gay as soon as you and Omar started dating" Polo says defensively, Ander sighs in defeat and Guzman hears a tick in his brain.  
Ander and Omar dated six months ago.  
Ander told him he was gay a week ago.  
Polo knew Ander was gay before him. Way before him.  
At first Guzman is sad, because why the hell is Ander not telling him things? What did he do wrong?  
Then Guzman is mad. Because hell, he is supposed to be Ander's best friend. Ander is supposed to be his best friend. Guzman's best friend. Not Polo's.  
Guzman.  
He doesn't want to think about the reasons right now, he just knows he's furious over Polo.  
"It's just because he came into my room when I made a video call ..." Ander begins and loses courage for just a moment, "When I made a sex call with Omar! I didn't choose to tell him, he found out" Ander is trying to embellish reality, but Guzman ... Guzman doesn't listen anymore. His blood is boiling, his ears are hot and he is ready to take Polo off at that moment.  
Polo stands and starts to walk toward the toilet, walking like the high-as-fuck-stoner he is, "I have to start knocking on doors," he says and disappears behind the toilet door.  
"Guzman" says Ander and start moving in his sit toward his friend, his gaze examines his friend who does not move, eyes fixed on the toilet door. "Guzman" he repeat and now at least the blonde is looking at him.  
"You hide it from me for six months?" Guzman asks, his eyes icy blue. Ander looks down. "Polo." His voice is quiet but clear, " _He_ knew, and you preferred not to tell me," he points out, and Ander slowly reaching Guzman's place on the couch.  
"He found out, and I didn't want anyone to know because you probably know how Omar's family would have react" Ander continues to explain as he sits down next to Guzman in the corner of the sofa.  
Guzman nods but his eyes did not move from Ander who, so close, looked more beautiful than ever. Guzman never noticed that his friend had brown eyes, brown curls and brown skin. He mean, he knew what Ander looked like, but he never knew that so much brown could look so damn good. He is breathing heavily.  
"All I wanted was you to be my best friend," he finally says, and Ander feels like he punched him in the chest.  
"Yes, I am your best friend," Ander says and puts a hand on Guzman's shoulder, who feels this little gesture could blow his head.  
"Mine" Guzman says sharply, "Not Polo's" He grabs Ander's hand, lowers it from his shoulder and pulls Ander close to him. The distance between them is closing and Guzman can smell the smoke that stack to Ander's lips.  
"You're supposed to tell me things like that," he continues, seeing brown eyes running across his face, seeking logic in what the blonde is doing. Guzman's hand holds tight to Ander's wrist, pinning it between the couch and Guzman himself.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Ander says in a whisper and Guzman accept his apology with a nod, his nose brushing his friend because, damn, they were so close right now. "It won't happen again" he ends with an even weaker whisper.  
"Promise me" Guzman asks with crazy eyes and Ander goes mad. The intensity of the moment urges him and he almost closes the distance between them, but does not move eventually. He can't move because he maybe wants to get closer, but he is paralyzed from the anger in the blue eyes.  
”Promise me“ Guzman ask again, his nails digging into his friend's arm till blood.  
"I promise" Ander whispers in the end and that's all Guzman needs. The blonde closes the distance between them and smashes his lips on Ander, hands grasping his curls as he rises and sits down to straddle the boy.  
"Mine" Guzman growls and his fingers pull back, revealing a wide neck witch his mouth is already nibbling.  
Ander's heart is pounding in his chest and his hands go to Guzman's back, grabbing him as a lifeline.  
From the moment the two knew each other, Guzman was his secret crush. He always looked up on the blonde as the ideal man, a kind of man who never goes wrong, one that your parents call when they want to put you back on the right truck. Ander saw him as a role model, but over the years he developed a certain awe of him. He doesn't know how to be the best friend of the perfect friend and he knows he'll never reach the expectations. So he kept to himself more and more details from his life from the fear that Guzman, the man who always choose the right path, will not accept his decisions.  
And now, under Guzman's warm body, he has reached his goals in life. He can die quietly, now he has reached everything one can dream. Guzman accepts him just the way he wants him to be his in any way. Ander is ready for that,  
Oh wow Ander is so ready for that.  
He rub his growing erection to Guzman, which answers with a humping him with his own boner. All they can see and feel are each other's hands, searching for new bits of skin to be discovered, Ander release a loud moan as Guzman puts his hand under his shirt, pinches his nipples with one hand and grabs him so hard with the other that Ander already knows he'll leave marks on him.  
When they hear the toilet flush they freeze and breathe for a moment.  
Guzman comes down from Ander and sits next to him, as close as he could.  
"It was a big one," says Polo, stepping out of the bathroom and Ander rolling his eyes.  
This is one way to kill the mood. /> "So, anyway, one more spliff and we close it for tonight?" Asks Ander and Polo nodding, sitting down next to the tin box and start to roll.  
Guzman's right hand sneaks up behind Ander's lower back and clutches it to him, his lips approaching the curly boy's ear.  
”You are not going anywhere“ He says quietly, causing shivers to Ander, who nods slowly.  
Guzman's hand rested around his friend, at the hem of his jeans. He just puts his hand there, but he can feel the body next to him trembling.  
Polo finishes rolling and leans back, light up the joint and examines his friends. It's not strange to him that they sit so close, because it's common around there. It was fine. The thing that is strange to him is that Ander seems to be frightened but so stimulated and the contrast with Guzman, who never looked more confident, was hilarious.  
"So tell me what's new with you guys, who's the next goal?" Polo asks, trying to divulge details about what's going on in the room.  
Guzman smiles arrogantly, "The truth is that I'm tired of all the drama, so I prefer to focus on my friends right now," he says and received the joint that was passed on to him. He takes a long drag, as if the smoke would explain to him what he is doing.  
Guzman feels like he's possessed by a demon, it's unclear to him what he's doing, he just knows he has to. He never thought he needed to control or to own someone, he didn't know he was so possessive, but hell. He needs Ander to be his, he needs that for Ander, he will be number one.  
"After Omar and the whole story with his family, I also have to stay away from drama," Ander says and Polo doesn't understand why Guzman is smiling.  
"What about you? How's the Carla-Christian thing going?" Guzman asks as his hand extends under Ander's jeans, resting his fingers on his underwear and his other hand brings the joint closer to his mouth again.  
"overpowering. We party every day and fuck all night, it's amazing” Polo says and Ander don't hear a word of it because his heartbeat makes him dizzy. He doesn't know what the hell Guzman is doing, but he's in it every way possible. He didn't think it was going to happen, he really didn't think Guzman would ever want him so he didn't let his thought develop in his head. For years, he stopped himself from developing any kind of feelings for Guzman.  
But now, the monster is the size of a house and it fills him from the inside with a warm, cozy feeling. The monster doesn't scare him, because it's a good feeling to be so ...consumed.   
Guzman scares him.  
"You told me the other night that you really wanted to be with Christian alone. Ander asks as he places a hand on the fingers hiding under his jeans, stopping the boy next to him from extending his arm forward.  
“Oh I was drunk that night. Yes, that night already I got a BJ from him, alcohol gets me all horny, you are the first to know” says Polo and his chin aimed at Ander. Guzman's muscles stiffen, but his hand slips under his friend's underwear farther and he can already feel Ander's cock at his fingertips. He passes the joint to him.  
”You the first to know?" Guzman says and raises an eyebrow, his face shows nothing but mere friendship. Ander heard all the nuances in his voice and took a long smoke, knowing he got in trouble.  
"Yes, you know, as we all know that when I drink I si-" Ander starts and Polo doesn't let him think about the end of the sentence,  
"You know I was his first kiss, right?" Says Polo and Ander cough a lot of smoke.  
"No" Guzman says, pulling his hand back from the warm.  
"We were 13 and there was no tongues!" Ander tries to defend and he feels, no, he knows that Polo has ruined everything with his big mouth.  
"Oh - no you won't take my first kiss from me," says Polo, leaning forward, ready to argue about it. "I stole a bottle of wine from home and the three of us drank it at the park. I kissed you, tongue and all!" he calls out loud playfully.  
Ander smoke another hit, knows that this is exactly how it happened. He can't lie.  
"Cool" Guzman says and smiles as big as he can, which Polo sees in it nothing but pure kindness. Ander knows to look into Guzman's eyes and see the rage in them.  
They smoke the rest of the joint quietly, listening to the music playing in the background.  
"Okay, that was nice," Polo says, getting up from his seat. "Excellent weed" He goes on to pick up his keys and cellphone, "But Carla and Christian are waiting for me" He raises his eyebrows and walks to the door. Guzman also rises and begins to pick up the snack wrappers on the living room table.  
"Ander, do you need a ride?" He asks a moment before leaving.  
Guzman doesn't stop his movements but he looks at Ander, examining his reaction. Ander looked back at him questioningly.  
"No, I'll give him a ride after we're done arranging here," says Guzman and Ander is red as hell right now.  
"Good night!" He call and leaves.  
Ander gets up and raises the empty bottles.  
The two boys clean the living room in silence, Ander sprays air freshener to get rid of the smell of marijuana and it brings him back to his sanity.  
Guzman done tiding up the place and lean on the window wall, his hands crossed and his eyes study Ander's body, who's fluffing the last cushion and throwing it on the couch. He looked up and noticed the blue eyes examining him. The last hour was loaded with so many emotions, questions and confusion that he didn't know what to say now. He just knows he wants answers.  
The problem is that he is a little scared to ask the questions.  
"Guzman" he says and begins to move towards him, his mind feverishly thinking about the right question to ask. He wanted to ask why he kissed him and why he was so possessive, something that will bring a solution to the madness that happened here today.  
"What the hell was that?" He finally asks and he hears a chuckle in response.  
"I don't know, I swear to you," Guzman says after a few seconds, his head shaking with misunderstanding.  
“It's unclear to me what's going on today. But I feel..." Guzman is looking for the right word, his eyes running around the room trying to get the word out, "Possessed" he finally says.  
" _Possessed_?" Ander asks quietly. He needs a little more than that. Now he leans against the wall near Guzman, close enough for Guzman to hear his voice but far enough away that it would be considered 'friends' appropriate.  
”I just know that I'll do anything so you will be my best friend, without dividers and no secrets” Guzman says, shaking his head again afterwards.  
"No, it's more than that" he continues, his voice low now. ”It's a need. I need you to be mine, I need to own you” His voice sounds almost as groan and chills runs through Ander.  
"Why now?" That's all he can ask and Guzman thinks for a few seconds, trying to figure out why now.  
"I was hurt when you came out to me last. I thought we knew everything about each other, and you hid such a big secret from me" he finally says, "and we haven't been alone since you told me. I think the need of you to be mine has always been there” Guzman continues and Ander raising his eyebrows with disbelieve. Guzman approaches him slightly and his lips raise a small smile.  
”Don't you remember how when Polo and you went to a summer camp without me I didn't talk to you for a month? Don't you remember how angry you were that you preferred Polo to date your cousin and not me?“ Guzman asks and now there are only a few inches between them. "Don't you know that at first I became a friend of Polo just because I didn't want you to have friends I didn't know?"  
"So you're gay now?" Ander asks in an almost broken voice.  
"No. I'm not attracted to mans," the blonde replies and in contrary of his words he is placing a hand on Ander's hip and pinning it to him. They both feel an erection pressing to them and Guzman's body moves from the thrill.  
"I'm only attracted to my best friend" Guzman whisper is filled with lust and press his lips to Ander, kisses him passionately.  
Ander has never been so aroused. He wants Guzman and he wants to be his, truly his. Ander passionately kisses him and his hands grab his back, feeling the long swimmer's muscles. He does not understand Guzman, he did not thought he is so possessive. But he feel loved and desired, and that has been looking for it for so long.  
Guzman's lips come down and reach his neck, nibbling at him and fleeing a moan. Ander puts his hands under Guzman's shirt and the cold the touch of his finger on his warm skin releases a wild groan from his lips.  
Guzman detaches his lips from him and now his hands on his neck, pushing Ander to the couch and as he leads him he returns his lips to, what appears to be, their natural place and his tongue explore Ander's various flavors. When they arrive to the couch Guzman pushes his friend back, causing him to grope on the couch as he stands there examining his body.  
"It's not good," Guzman says, his voice dripping with lust. "I told you I don't want any divides between us" he goes on, and Ander can come right now, only from the look of him as he stands above and speaks to him in that voice.  
"There are no dividers, it's just you and me" Ander swallows the spit in his mouth.  
"You're too dressed," says Guzman, his eyes burning with need.  
Ander smiles in response and in a second he takes off his shirt and pants, leaving his red boxer on.  
"It's better," Guzman says as he takes off all his clothes, naked as the day he was born and puts a knee between his legs, leaning in the direction of Ander, who moans from the closeness. Guzman looks too good to be true, with a freckled snow-white body and a belly full of long, sharp muscle that ends in a defined V and a trail of blonde pubic leading to a cock that stands in its full glory, hard and thick and with a bit of cum at the slit.  
"Love what you see?" Guzman asks, approaching him further. He lays down a second knee on the couch and sits on Ander's leg, who's straightening to him and nods, speechless. The blonde's hands reach the red boxer and feel the hard dick that caged under the fabric. Ander moans loudly.   
"Say it," Guzman whispers in his ear and his hand grabs Ander's cock, applying pressure. Ander moans in frustration again.  
"I like what I see" he says and Guzman is not satisfied and he don't release his hand. ”You look like artwork, I want you so bad, Guzman" He moans the words and the hand released a little, the pressure is right and now his hand also goes to Guzman's cock, smears the precum and strokes it slowly.  
"Look how hard I am because of you" Guzman says and lips reach his nipple, biting him softly. ”You know I jizzed in the bathroom just from hearing you earlier? "He says and Ander smiles.  
"I know" he says and Guzman grabs his curls with one hand, his other hand releasing his cock from his underwear.  
"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" The blonde says and pulls the curls, causing Ander's neck to be completely exposed in front of him. "Enjoy the knowledge that I masturbated one door away?" He asks as his hand goes up and down on Ander's cock. "Did you enjoy that you made my cock so hard I couldn't control myself?" he ask and for a moment he bites his neck harder.  
"I enjoyed it" Ander finally answers and Guzman smiles victoriously. "I wanted to see you come for me," he whispers and his lips kiss all the way to Guzman's stomach, licking the beads of sweat on him. "I wanted to hear you moan my name," he says, taking off his own underwear as far as he can while planting warm kisses on the body pressed to him.  
Guzman leans back and sits on the couch, pulling Ander and making him straddle his crotch.  
"I assure you that you will hear it many times," Guzman says, and their looks intersect, they smile for one second and in the next one they already passionately kiss.  
Ander sits down on Guzman's crotch and when he feels his hard cock underneath, he hump him and moans from the friction. Ander's cock is so hard right now and it beats hard and demand touch, so Ander reaches for his groin.  
"No." he says sharply, holding Ander's hands away from their place. "Only **I** allowed," he whispers, planting a kiss under Ander's ear, which moans loudly.  
"Please Guzman" he asks and his hands pass to Guzman's neck, planting hot kisses on his skin.  
"You'll have to ask really pretty," Guzman says, and though he very much wants to, he doesn't dare close his eyes so he won't miss a second of Ander's look while rubbing on him.  
"Please Guzman" Ander says and keeps leaving kisses on him. "I just want you to touch me" he whispers, "I need you to touch me, I'm losing my mind" He continues to hump Guzman. "Please Guzman" he pleads madly.  
Guzman raises one hand, spits into it and lowers it back, his hands moving to the throbbing cock, stroking it as tight as he can, as slowly as he can.  
"I love to hear you moan my name," he says, and his eyes flicker in disbelieve to the beauty in front of him. "Moan for me, angel. I want to hear you scream my name” He whispers to Ander's ear and bites the tip of it, enjoying the response.  
"God, Guzman" Ander moans and he continues to move on Guzman. "Guzman I can't no more" He continues to groan with madness.The hands that stroke his cock don't stop for a moment, tight and warm, causing him to squirm and move like crazy, from handjob only. Guzman speeds up and now his hands go up and down quickly, making the body on him go crazy. Ander leans against the body beneath him and digs his face in Guzman's neck, his hands grabbing the blond hair.  
"Come my angel" Guzman whispers as he feels Ander reaching his orgasm. “Yeah, come for me. Come for your owner,” he says and his hands fast, going up-down-up-down. "Come for your best friend" and Guzman can feel the cock between his hands twitching and spilling hot sperm on his stomach. Ander continues to rub on him for a few more seconds, his face still buried in the curve of Guzman's neck.  
They are both gasping now, emitting heat and sweating. They enjoy every touch between them, Ander's body straddling Guzman, lips that gasp in Guzman's neck, hands wrapped around each other.  
Ander's breath return to him and he straightens to kiss Guzman, who devours him with hungry lips. The hard cock underneath him twitch and he begins to drop wet kisses down Guzman's body until his knees meet in the rug.  
A hot, wet mouth meets the hard cock in front of him and begins to lick the fancy cock from end to end. Guzman's hand grabs his head and pushes it towards him, causing Ander's face pin to his crotch.  
Ander uses his hands and mouth to cover every piece of exposed meat as he sucks Guzman like it's the best candy in the world.  
"Who knew it will look so good" Guzman whisper and his eyes don't move from the boy's mouth. "I love to see you suck me like this" He continues to moan and his mouth is out of control. Ander's mouth tries to swallow as much as he can and Guzman can already feel his throat. "My little angel," he says and Ander moans around his cock, vibrations go through both.  
"You love it when i call you like that?" Guzman smile and his hand continues to push the head towards him, causing Ander to choke a little. "Do you like to be my little angel?" He asks and Ander nods, releasing his cock slowly, sucking all the saliva left. "You are mine" Guzman says as Ander moves to his balls, puts them in his mouth and sucks hard.  
" _Ander_ " Guzman didn't expect it and he moaned loudly.  
"I am yours," Ander says, and returns to the dick in front of him, sucking it deep into his throat as far as he can.  
"You are mine, my angel" Guzman moans the words in a rough voice and he feels the pressure in his dick, pushing the hand on the curly head hard towards him and Ander gagging for a moment. ”Suck all of my dick, angel“ his hand is grasping the curls and he moan again. ”I love to see you take all of me“ Guzman lifts his hip and fucks his mouth quickly for a few moments, until he come deep in Ander's throat with a loud groan.  
The curly boy remove his mouth from the dick and he swallows the seed in his throat, a drop runs away from his lips for a moment until his tongue reaches and licks it.  
Guzman pulls the boy from the carpet to him and sits him on his lap, making Ander straddle him again.  
"You've swallowed all the cum," he says, his hands strolling over the body above him. Ander nods at him with an embarrassed smile. "Don't be embarrassed, Angel," he says, and he straightens to kiss Ander's lips.  
"It was beautiful." Guzman whispers to his ear. "It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in this world." He adds and kisses all the way from Ander's ear to his mouth. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in the world" Guzman pull away and looks at the beautiful face in front of him.  
"And this thing is mine," he says confidently and smiles. Ander smiles back and continues to kiss him, his hands wrapping around his freckled body.  
"Yours, Guzman. I'm yours ”Ander whispers and he feels he's in the right place, between Guzman's hands.  



End file.
